My Tribute to My Everything
by that1indiangirl
Summary: Prim's POV: You gave me everything, Katniss. Here's one final farewell from your little duck.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I am only a humble fan. ***All bow down in praise of the Hunger Games universe!***_

SPOILER ALERT! Don't read further unless you've read the whole Hunger Games series!

*after Prim's death in Mockingjay*

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV:<strong>

Katniss, you always took care of me.

Braiding my hair every morning, singing me lullabies, calming me when I had nightmares. You took charge of our family. I was eight years old when you took the place of both our mother and father. You fed me, you clothed me... I can't think of anything that you didn't do for me.

That goat that you bought for me... it seems like ages ago! It came home in such an awful state - mangy, uneven fur, bitemarks all over, limping. But I could see hope in her eyes! I knew she could (and would) survive. Do you know why I named her Lady, Katniss? Lady is a respectful title that was used in the old days for women who were related to royalty! Because she was a reminder that the underdog (or undergoat, in this instance) could stay strong through adversity. Just like you did in the arena. Supporting our family with goat cheese and goat milk was the least I could do. I was so happy to help, to bring in a bit of money. I finally felt important.

When I first saw Lady, it was obvious you had tried to care for her. The bright pink ribbon tied 'round her neck was proof of that! You're a natural, Katniss, at caring for others. I saw this attribute of yours even in the Games, where you treated Peeta.

Peeta. Gale. I can only imagine your state of mind, dwelling on those two! Choose the one who makes you happy, Katniss. God knows you need some joy in your life! Now I'm gone… I can't make you laugh with my little duck tail anymore.

Tucking in my duck tail and volunteering in my place as a tribute... I know you were trying to save me pain. But Katniss, it still hurt. Knowing that my big sister, _my hero_, was going off to her probable death?

Mother and I, we used to sit in the dark Square at night and watch the Games. To know you were there 24/7 while I was going to school, sleeping, in the Meadow… Well, to be honest, I didn't get much sleep during the Games. I was too afraid that my sister, the one who's virtually been taking care of me since I was born, was going to leave her life behind. But now, I guess it's the opposite.

Sitting with me in the dark, in District 13 when the bombs struck. You soothed me by just talking to me, stroking my hair, playing with Buttercup... That stupid game that you made with the flashlight, how happy it made that poor old cat! I couldn't even tell you how irritating the game was because I wanted to continue being your little, innocent sister for just a few hours longer... I was so afraid that the bombs would hit us! I'm pretty sure that it was your words that day gave me the courage to help soothe others' physical injuries.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was recruited as a nurse by District 13. You were risking your life, and I wanted to do the same. And now I've lost my life. Don't be mad... I didn't want you to worry about me. You were always so strong for me... now it's my turn to express my gratitude.

Remember that I love you. Take care of Ma. Don't do anything foolish - I won't be there to help. And for my sake, don't go drinking with Haymitch again! Once is enough, and when drunk, he's not exactly the best example a young girl can learn from.

Katniss... stay strong. Without you, the revolution will topple. Without you, Snow will not fall. You can't join me on this last journey, Katniss. It's time for you to go back home (wherever that is nowadays) and get on with your life! Don't mourn me - all I'm asking is for you to remember me. You're too young, too important for your life to be wasted mourning just another dead girl... even if that girl is your sister.

In the olden days, they had a thing they would do, called a 'last wish.' Whenever a person was dying, and he made his last wish, everyone would have to fulfill that. I have my last wish, Katniss, and I pray that you fulfill it for me. I want you to make the Capitol pay, Katniss. Make them pay for what they did to me and all the other children who are here, around me, as we die together.

You told the Capitol that "_IF WE BURN, YOU BURN WITH US."_

But I'm burning now, Katniss.

And you can't save me.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Happy holidays, everybody! As my Christmas present, you could click the review button!<em>

_I don't know how long ago it was that I promised to post this... *peeks out from between my fingers.* Sorryyy!_

_Anyways, that was just another little perspective for you! Pleeease review. I wouldn't even mind flames if they'd motivate me to upload more!_

_Speaking of uploading more, I just started an one-shot from Madge's perspective... sound interesting to you? If it does, review and tell me to hurry up, s'il vous plait!_

_Review, review, review. I'll thank you in four or more different languages if you do!_


End file.
